


Subway Station

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, In Public, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Public Sex, Romance, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Subways, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Some time after the events ofThor Ragnarok, Loki has joined the Avengers.  He and Thor are romantically involved, but the other Avengers don't know it.  Thor and Loki enjoy the challenge of having sex in public places while still keeping their relationship a secret.  For today's game, they have chosen a subway station.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Subway Station

Thor and Loki hid the fact that they were dating from the other Avengers. It wasn’t because either of them was ashamed; it was because the secrecy thrilled them.

They made a game of fucking in as many public places as they could while still keeping their precious secret. Though there had never been any photographic evidence, the tabloids had already guessed at the truth. But the tabloids constantly published articles about various romantic scandals between the Avengers, most of which weren’t true, so none of the other Avengers suspected that Thor and Loki were actually together.

“What would the other Avengers think if someone got a picture of us, hmm?” Loki purred as he bounced up and down on Thor’s cock, straddling his lap. They were on a backless bench in a dirty Midgardian subway station which was, for the moment, empty. “What if the other Avengers believed the picture, even if we told them it was doctored?”

“Oh, brother, they would think we were so very wicked,” Thor groaned, then grabbed a fistful of Loki’s long hair, jerked his head back and kissed him - roughly, deeply, possessively - for a long, wild moment. “So bad,” Thor moaned after the kiss.

“Oh my, I hope no one catches us,” Loki whispered dramatically, and Thor gripped Loki’s hips and pounded up into him faster and faster. 

And then they heard the faint sound of a train coming in - distant, teasing.

“Oh no,” Loki called out, his tone lascivious and passionate, “we better hurry.”

“You wish for me to come inside you, brother?” Thor grunted.

“Oh yes, yes brother, hurry or we’ll get caught!”

“Oh yes?” Thor replied, “that would be terrible, we can’t have that,” he spoke with ever building lust. “Soon they might catch us, brother.” He worked a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Loki’s eager cock. “Any minute now, we might be exposed.”

“Oh no, oh no,” Loki chanted with longing, “they’ll catch us, oh no…”

“What if the train arrived just as we were orgasming together?” Thor whispered low in his ear as he began to stroke him. “What if the doors opened just as we were coming and everyone stared at us and whispered about us and took pictures and videos with their phones, documenting our pleasure, recording our sin?” Thor jerked Loki faster and Loki cried out. Thor’s other hand was still on Loki’s hip, guiding the motion of Loki’s body as it slammed on and off of Thor’s cock. “They would all probably post about it on the Midgardian internet, and so many people would see the truth. Not just the other Avengers would find out; _everyone_ would find out. And with so many eyewitness accounts, everyone would believe it, know it was true. How would you feel, brother? What would that be like?”

“I would be so embarrassed,” Loki whispered with keen excitement, “I would be so embarrassed if anyone caught you fucking me, brother,” he made little breathy moans between his words, “and I would be even more embarrassed if they were to catch us at the peak of our shared pleasure, when we were so very raw, so very visible.”

“As would I,” Thor replied with feigned horror, “we are brothers and it is so wrong.”

“Everyone would know our secret,” Loki cried out with faintly hidden glee, his cock throbbing and leaking precome as Thor pumped him, “everyone would know how dirty we are.”

The train was nearing, the sound growing louder and louder as their orgasms grew closer and closer, and Thor waited until the last possible moment before allowing them to release - Loki spilling over Thor’s hand as Thor shot deep inside Loki’s ass - and just as the train doors opened and people began to spill from the parting metal sheets, Loki pulled his body off of his brother’s softening cock, hurriedly sat beside him on the bench, and closed his long leather coat over his secret nudity. Thor smoothly tucked his cock behind his fly and zipped himself up, and no one in the station was the wiser.


End file.
